ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 3
This level starts off with you inside your cabin quarters. Go to the table and take the Elixir of Devil Way. Now, open your cabin door, and head out to the door opposite of you. Grab the Spiritual Life potion on the table, then leave this room. Go up, and open the next door on the left. Open the chest to reveal the Airship Map. Unfortunately, your gleaming discovery will be interrupted by two Vigoorian Guards who breach through the windows. You're going to face many of these throughout the level, so get use to them. The white uniformed soldiers are fairly weak, and easy to kill. Watch out for the black ones though as they have tazers. Once you've finished them both off, leave the room, and enter the 1-# door on the right hand side. Grab the Spiritual Life potion, and leave. Run to the end of the hall, and engage the four surrounding guards. When you're a certain distance from them, they'll pull out pistols and shoot at you. Be weary of your surroundings. Use the wall to your advantage, and try to make use of some Essence moves as well. Once they're dead, check the aura in the middle to receive the Wing Key. Use the key on the double doors right next to you to reach the Main Deck. Run inside, and head around the protruding wall. Go to the upper left section of the room, and check the ship's galley to find a Life of the Gods. Leave the room, and head to the upper right portion. Open the door on that side. You should be in a room filled with spewed documents. Open the next door, and suddenly the power locks will turn red. Battle the four guards as usual, but watch out for the black ones. Once they're finished off, leave through the next door and you should be in a hallway. Enter the door opposite of the one you just came through. You should now be in the Captain's room. Check the desk for a letter. *Apparently, the ship has been having problems whenever emergency power has been forced to turn on. Because of the lack of power, whenever a power shortage occurs, all power locks on the ship are unlocked.* Check the desk again for a scrolled up map which turns out to be a Map of Tairon. Also, you can find Golden Scarab #1 in the right hand corner of the room. Head over to the Captain's Elevator, and use it. This will lower you to the Fore Cabin. Run around the semi-circle room, and then use the next elevator. The ID door in this room is locked for now. Go down the elevator, and you'll be brought to an isolated room. You'll have to deal with 5-6 guards. If you need to, make use of your Ninpo magic, although I found simply using Ultimate Techniques worked best. Use the counter attacks to your advantage. Once they're dead, an aura will appear in the middle of the room. Grab it to receive an ID card. You can now open certain powered locks on the floating vehicle. Open the door directly behind you, and retrieve the Life of the Gods inside the chest. Head back up the elevator, and use the ID card on the door to the left. Once inside, you'll have to deal with a small threat of 2 Vigoorian Guards. Head through the following doorway, and then use the save statue on the right to note down your progress. Before heading on straight through, you can do the following to gain some "secret" inventory: - Go up the spiral stairwell. Then, go down the opposing stairwell. You can find a Muramasa Shop in a nifty location. If you want, purchase some Spiritual Life potions (although I actually upgraded my Dragon Sword, 3000 essence). If you talk with him, Muramasa will yank your golden scarab, and give you a Life of the Gods. You can find out more about what you receive for handing in scarabs (in the Scarab Locations section). Anyhow, once you're finished shopping, head back up the stairwell. Now, make your way back to the Living Quarters. Open the ID-card door at the end of the hallway. You'll be in a cargo room filled with crates. Jump onto the left side of crates, and make your way to the middle section of the room. Leap straight across, and you should be able to reach the back part of the room. In the left corner is a chest containing a Talisman of Rebirth, along with a chest in the right corner holding an Elixir of Devil Way. Finally, check the small two-crate dip between both chests for Scarab #2. Head back to the save statue, and note down your progress. Head on through the door, and you should be outside. Run across the small walkway, and enter the door to reach the Middle Deck. Check the crate on the left for an infinite supply of arrows (although you can only handle 15 at a time). Smash the crates for some essence, then start to unwind the wench (in the corner of the room), by tapping down X. Eventually, a few guards will burst through the windows, and attempt to ambush you from behind. Let go of the wench, and deal with them appropriately. Keep unwinding the wench until the large cargo door is slightly more than fourty-five degrees open. Pull out your bow, and snipe the 2 guards across the large gap. Run to the corner of the door, and jump up to reach a small dangling wire. Shimmy across to the other side, and run to the end of the current deck. Kill the black guard around the corner, then head to the other walkway around the corner. At the end of this walkway is a chest containing a Spiritual Life potion. Look on the right hand side for a window with a poor repair job. Use your bow, and shoot the window to smash it. Leap through the opening, and you'll now be in the power source room. Now it's nukem time. Pull out your sword, and start to slice all of the controls in the room. Once you've destroyed most of the panels, an announcement will start to play over the intercom: *Announcement says that all locks have been disabled due to a shortage of power. Emergency power supply has been initiated.* Leave the room, and go back to the Fore Cabin. Just shimmy across as usual, and make sure you refill your arrows on the way out. Once you're back at the Fore Cabin, save your game. Go up the spiral stairwell, then make it back to the hallway before the Captain's room. Head to the far end where there should be a large metallic door (with a different kind of lock). Fortunately, the lock is now open because you disabled the power supply. Open it, then proceed up the stairs. Pull out your bow, and snipe the two pistol-wielders above. Go all the way up, and you should reach a dead end. However, behind you is an elevated platform. Go to the right or left hand sides, and then jump directly up to reach the above area. Kill the three guards above (you might take some fire on the way up). Look along the left wall for a large crate. Leap onto it, then wall jump along the wall to the area above. If performed correctly, Ryu should land in a secret ceiling area above with Scarab #3 on the ground. Run straight ahead, and open the chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. Engage the two guards up ahead, and go to the metal cargo box in the corner of the room (behind a grated wall). You're going to have to do a flying bird jump to reach the top of the metal box, then another wall jump to reach the metal walkway above. It might take a few tries, but boost yourself off the solid to flip up to the area above. Run down the walkway, and there should be a ladder shaft. However, before you can head on up, the hatch is actually locked. What you have to do is perform a multiple wall jump to reach the part I'm talking about. Position yourself in the center of the red shaft, then jump against the left wall, run up, and jump. Repeat this process three more times, and Ryu should land in a red side area. Run to the end of the hall, and hit the switch. It'll unlock the hatch above. Now, jump down, press X to climb the ladder, and Ryu will be on top of the airship. Unfortunately, you'll also be met by an Electrical Mofo (as I like to call him). & ------------------ =& ~= LEVEL THREE BOSS | Electrical Mofo | DIFFICULTY: ** =~ & ------------------ =& ~ Some players tend to have trouble with this boss mainly because of his ~ & massive power on attacks. Basically, he's equipped with a gigantic & ~ electric gun, that shoots out blasts of electrical charges in small ~ & intervals. What you should do is keep distance between him and yourself. & ~ Keep running in circles, but DO NOT jump (makes you an easier target). ~ & You can try rolling, but keep running in circles until he fires about 5 & ~ laser blasts. Suddenly, his gun will discharge, and it'll be jammed for a~ & few seconds. Quickly sprint in, and lay down a few power slashes. If you & ~ want, you can also cast Ninpo magic to assist in causing more damage. ~ & Just repeat this strategy, and keep retreating/approaching. If you stay & ~ close too long, he'll grab you, and shoot you point blank with the ~ & weapon. Also, try to keep several potions on hand when facing him. You & ~ might take a few hard hits along the way. Aside from that though, he's ~ & not as challenging when compared to other bosses faced. & ~ ~ **************************************************************************** * Alternative method of defeating Dynamo (thanks to AJC) * **************************************************************************** * An easier method to take down the level 3 boss is to simply not let him * * shoot. When he starts charging up, quickly sprint in and lay down a quick* * 2-hit combo. Quickly leap back as he'll most likely take a pop swing at * * you. After he's finished swinging, he'll start to charge up his gun * * again. Repeat the process, lay down 2-3 hits, then retreat out. This is * * a slower manner of defeating him, but very useful for hard and very hard * * where taking damage is not an option. * **************************************************************************** *Our gigantic boss will start to scream in agony as he has been defeated. Not only is he all sliced up, but the rain causes for his suit to malfunction. He explodes into millions of tiny organic pieces. Before he dies though, his gun discharges and takes out a nearby Vigoorian Airship, which leaves us with a very covert exit. However, the zeppelin starts to burn in a furious manner. It's getting a little too hot to be standing here for long.* Category:Guide